


Lean on Me

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin loves her no matter what.-I write these short stories because I am unbearably lonely and have my own troubles just as everyone else. I find comfort in these characters, Jumin the most of course, and it helps to hear the words I need to hear from them. Perhaps you, too, need to hear that you are loved and wanted no matter what you are going through or have gone through<3
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Lean on Me

“I am forever indebted to you. Do you know this? Do you understand how much I love you? I would do anything to keep you by my side forever. I constantly pray that you never leave me. My worst nightmare is you falling out of love with me.” Jumin held the young woman’s hand against his face, his eyes closed. “I’ve never wanted something so badly. . . You’ve changed me. I can never go back to who I was before I met you. I now rely on you. You give me the love, support, and acceptance I never knew I needed.”

Jumin opened his eyes slowly, meeting the watery ones of the woman in front of him. He gently kissed her every finger. “I hope to one day know your everything. I want to understand your life; your tragedies, heartbreaks, troubles, hopes, and dreams. You’ve become my life. The biggest piece of my heart is owned by you. No matter what, I accept you. Even the things you are afraid to tell me. I forgive you for things you regret or feel guilty of. I look forward to your every goal and hope for the future. And I love you no matter the ugliness that is inside of you. You are beautiful to me. Your every kind act, word, and gesture means more to me than the mistakes you’ve made or the bad things you’ve done.” 

Jumin returned her hand to her lap and brought his hands to her face, gently pulling her closer to him. “You are the key to my future. I can’t continue without you. No matter what, we will get through this. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. You are the only one I want by my side. I don’t want you to feel ashamed or embarrassed. I will take care of you. You’re safe by my side. This is your home. You can be honest with me here. No one will hear you behind these closed doors. No one will judge you. You can be yourself. You are who I love and nothing will change that.” 

Slowly, he kissed her. He kissed her lips, cheeks, nose, temples, and forehead as softly as he could. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. “It’s okay to cry and be sad. I’m here to support you. You can let your guard down with me. It’s okay to lean on me. Let me take care of you when you don’t have strength. Let me be your guide when you feel lost. Let me help you when you feel helpless. I am here to support you even through the darkest of times.”

Jumin took a deep breath and pulled her into his chest. He felt her body tense then relax. “Nothing will ever change the way I look at you. I don’t want you to be afraid to share your troubles with me.” He held her snugly and rested his head against the top of hers. “We support each other, yes? We love each other through the best of times and the ugliest of times. I owe you for the rest of my life. You saved me from the spiral I was falling down hopelessly. You cured my loneliness. You gave me happiness. I’ve never looked forward to my future so much. You have me for as long as you want. I will never waver from you. If there is anything I can do for you, tell me and I will do it. I am yours, just as you are mine. We are a couple. I will never abandon you. You could never let me down, embarrass me, or shame me. Your troubles are my troubles. You will never burden me. I am yours to lean on. Trust me. I will keep you safe and loved. I love you. And only you.”

  
  
  



End file.
